


Ну, Зайцев! Ну, погоди!

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2345672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сергею Сергеевичу Волкову очень скучно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну, Зайцев! Ну, погоди!

Успешный предприниматель Сергей Сергеевич Волков сладко спал, когда в кабинет с деловым видом вошла секретарша Шурочка.  
— Сергей Сергеевич, надо подписать документы, — прижимая к груди объемную папку, сказала она.  
В ответ Волков громко причмокнул, нервно дернул правым ухом и сполз вниз по креслу. Шурочка сокрушенно покачала головой, увидев на столе ополовиненную бутылку коньяка и обглоданные лимонные корки. Что-то шеф совсем испортился — выпивает в середине рабочего дня. Так ведь и спиться недолго.  
Шурочка немедленно принялась за уборку: поставила бутылку в холодильник, вытряхнула объедки в мусорную корзину и тщательно вытерла стол. Потом подошла к окну и раздвинула плотные шторы. Вот теперь полный порядок.  
— Сергей Сергеевич, подъем! — Она громко хлопнула в ладоши над головой сладко похрапывающего Волкова.  
— А? Что? Где? РРР! — Волков подскочил и по-звериному оскалился, обводя кабинет мутным взором. — Что случилось?  
— Случилось форменное безобразие, Сергей Сергеевич, — укоризненно ответила Шурочка. — Вы пьете на работе. Мало того, хлещете коллекционный "Наполеон" прямо из горлышка, как дешевую сивуху. Если об этом узнает деловая общественность, то ваша репутация будет серьезно подмочена.  
Волков ошалело покрутил головой, ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке.  
— Шурочка, принеси анальгин и стакан воды.  
— Вот, Сергей Сергеевич! Началось! — торжествующе воскликнула она. — У вас уже трещит голова. Так и до алкоголизма недолго. Скоро начнете пить с утра, опохмеляться днем и разоритесь. Я потеряю работу, а у меня невыплаченный кредит. Начну нервничать, поссорюсь со своим женихом, сорвется свадьба, не нарожаю кучу ребятишек и умру старой девой. И все из-за того, что мой шеф поддался пагубной страсти и спился.  
— Шурочка, просто дай анальгин! Я тебя умоляю! — страдальчески простонал Волков и поскреб ногтями мохнатую грудь.  
Шурочка сурово поджала губы и удалилась в приемную. Волков громко зевнул и потер припухшие глаза. После коньяка ужасно хотелось спать. Хлопнула дверь. Шурочка поставила поднос на стол. Волков схватил таблетку с блюдечка, проглотил и запил минералкой.  
— Так, теперь пора заняться делом. — Шурочка открыла папку и положила перед ним стопку документов. — Требуется ваша подпись.  
— А до завтра не подождет?  
Волков уныло разглядывал позолоченный "паркер" и косился в окно. Эх, вырваться бы на природу: пожарить шашлычки, попить ледяного пивка.  
— Нет. Даже и не думайте отлынивать, — строго ответила Шурочка. — Это очень срочно.  
Волков сдался и покорно подписал все бумаги под ее строгим взглядом.  
— Ну вот. Можете ведь, когда хотите, — захлопывая папку, удовлетворенно сказала она. — Сергей Сергеевич, вам надо как-то встряхнуться. Например, жениться. У меня есть одна подруга...  
— Стоп. — Волков решительно выдвинул ладонь вперед. — Кажется, у тебя много работы? Как обстоит дело с фирмой Царева? Звонил их представитель?  
— Уже иду, — понятливо ответила Шурочка и исчезла.

*******

Оставшись один, Волков сорвал душивший его галстук и закинул ноги на стол. Шурочка безусловно права, что-то он совсем скис. И с чего вдруг такое упадничество? К сорока годам он добился всего. Можно сказать, сделал себя сам и достиг небывалых высот для провинциального хулигана. Но теперь ему безумно скучно. Ничто не приносит радость: ни заключение миллионных контрактов, ни уничтожение врагов и соперников, ни еженедельные посещения сауны, где умелые девочки-профессионалки задавали жару. То ли дело было раньше: в карманах свистел ветер, зато он имел репутацию самого отъявленного хулигана на районе и здоровался за руку с грозным участковым Иваном Петровичем. Люди уважали и боялись Волкова. Все, кроме Зайцева.  
Волков вздохнул и выудил из-под стола припрятанную бутылку "Наполеона". Ох, уж этот Зайцев. Да, немало попил крови. Единственный человек, который ни во что не ставил авторитет Волкова, вечно таскался следом и пытался перевоспитать. И ведь глянуть было не на что: тощий, белобрысый и лопоухий. Зато наглый до невозможности. Уж Волков учил, учил этого комсомольского активиста хорошим манерам, кулаками вбивал уважение в его физиономию. И никакого толку. Тот невинно пялился голубыми глазами, дерзко усмехался и всю дорогу трындел как заведенный: "Советский человек должен учиться, трудиться и не хулиганить". А он, Волков, своим безответственным поведением препятствует мировой победе коммунизма, потому что курит, пьет и пристает к девушкам.

Волков плеснул коньяк в стакан, сделал большой глоток и довольно ухмыльнулся. В конце концов, Зайцев так достал его своими нотациями и морализаторством, что он для разнообразия пристал к нему. Да, забавно тогда получилось.  
Волков вытащил сигарету, закурил и мечтательно прищурился, вспоминая тот летний день. Он направлялся на речной вокзал, намереваясь хорошо провести время на прогулочном теплоходе. И, конечно же, по дороге снова встретился Зайцев. Увидел в руках Волкова бидон пива и копченую селедку, завернутую в газету, и потащился следом, в очередной раз бормоча о вреде пьянства. Взойдя на борт теплохода, Зайцев не угомонился: осуждающе смотрел и сердито морщил нос. В какой-то момент Волков не выдержал, схватил его за руку и вытащил на середину прогулочной палубы. Они произвели настоящий фурор. Без сомнения. Пассажиры и команда навсегда запомнили их страстный танец.  
— Придурок. Козел. Ненормальный. Сейчас же отпусти меня, извращенец, — яростно шептал Зайцев и стыдливо косился на гуляющих пассажиров.  
Ярко светило солнце, с реки дул легкий ветерок и трепал светлые пряди на макушке Зайцева. Его оттопыренные уши ярко полыхали.  
— Нет, не отпущу. Я решил исправиться и больше не приставать к девушкам, — ослепительно улыбаясь, отвечал Волков, кружил его в танце и крепко прижимал к своему телу.  
— А в меня зачем вцепился? — возмущался Зайцев и в отместку больно наступал на ноги.  
— От дурных привычек надо избавляться постепенно. Поэтому теперь я буду приставать к тебе. А ты, как настоящий комсомолец, должен помочь мне справиться с соблазном.  
— На нас смотрят, — недовольно сообщил Зайцев.  
— Не обращай внимания — они просто завидуют, — сказал Волков и неожиданно поцеловал его в губы.  
Женщины на палубе дружно ахнули. Зайцев побледнел, потом покраснел, влепил ему пощечину, вырвался и куда-то убежал. После окончания экскурсии Волков больше не видел его и совершенно случайно узнал, что через месяц тот с семьей эмигрировал в капиталистическую Америку. Вот тебе и комсомолец, вот тебе и верность социалистическим идеалам. Погнался за доступными джинсами и кока-колой и бросил родину.

Волков с тоской посмотрел на холодильник. Там лежал лимон, но вставать было лень. Эх, ну и ладно. Что там было дальше? А через два года развалился Советский Союз, и стало как-то не до Зайцева. Открылось столько возможностей для заработка, и круговорот жизни стремительно закрутил, завертел Волкова. Ему повезло: он не погиб в бандитской перестрелке, не попал в тюрьму и в подходящий момент сумел легализовать свой бизнес. Сначала все шло хорошо, но очень скоро Волков заскучал. Дни тянулись бесцветной чередой и походили один на другой, пока не мелькнул просвет в унылом благополучии. На одном из скучных деловых приемов он неожиданно встретил Зайцева.  
Только это был уже не тот Зайцев, что раньше. Это был холеный американский кролик в идеально сидящем костюме от известного дизайнера. Он широко улыбался в тридцать два зуба, отпускал дежурные остроты на английском языке, не обращал на Волкова никакого внимания и не учил жизни. И почему-то это равнодушие ужасно бесило. Волков даже возбудился.  
— Кто это? — вполголоса поинтересовался он у знакомого бизнесмена.  
— Американец. Приехал в Россию делать деньги, — ответил тот.  
— Вот, значит, как.  
— Да. Он владеет компанией "Зайцефф-групп". И говорят, что он того... голубой, — округлив глаза, сообщил "страшную" подробность бизнесмен.  
Волков удивленно вскинул бровь. Надо же, а так краснел, так краснел после поцелуя. Лицемер. Он незаметно поправил в брюках ноющий член и перевел разговор на другую тему.

Волков стряхнул пепел в блюдечко и хлебнул коньяка. В общем, просвет быстро затянули хмурые тучи, и снова стало очень скучно. Молодость ушла, шальной кураж поутих, успехи в бизнесе давно не радуют, а вредному Зайцеву наплевать на его существование. Кажется, у него кризис среднего возраста. Разорить что ли кого-нибудь?

*******

Раздался негромкий стук, и в дверь заглянула Шурочка. Волков быстро поставил бутылку на пол и облегченно перевел дух. Кажется, она не заметила продолжения банкета.  
— Сергей Сергеевич, звонил заместитель Царева, — озабоченно хмурясь, сообщила Шурочка.  
— И?  
— Даже не знаю, как сказать, — постукивая носком туфельки по косяку, нерешительно пробормотала она.  
— Александра, не тяни резину. Говори как есть, — потребовал Волков.  
— В общем, они отдали предпочтение "Зайцефф-групп" и заключили контракт с ними.  
— Что?! — рявкнул он. — Получается, мы в пролете?  
— Похоже, на то, — подтвердила Шурочка.  
Волков побагровел и стукнул кулаком по столу с такой силой, что наполненный стакан подпрыгнул.  
— Скотина! Сволочь! Да я из тебя зайчатину тушеную сделаю!  
— Ой. Сейчас принесу валерьянку, — испуганно прошептала Шурочка и скрылась за дверью.  
Волков вскочил и нервно забегал по кабинету. Ай да Зайцев! Ай да сукин сын! Вот ведь проныра! Шастал по приемам, мило улыбался и увел выгодный контракт прямо из-под носа. Ну ничего. Это еще не конец. Он не уступит. Он покажет этому засранцу, где раки зимуют. Волков скинул пиджак, засучил рукава, открыл блокнот с телефонами нужных людей и принялся азартно перелистывать потрепанные страницы. Ну, Зайцев! Ну, погоди! Охота на ушастого объявляется открытой. И в этот раз он не отделается поцелуем. 


End file.
